Transfer
by FenrirDarkWolf
Summary: In Cait's eyes, life sucks. His mother died, and his father is transferring from Traverse Town to Twilight Town. Then there's the fact that he has to go to the gang-ridden Twilight Town High. All goes bad, until he meets Red. Contains high school AU/yaoi!
1. First Day

**A/N: So, I finally gained the courage to post this fic! Just a quick note, the POV will often switch between Cait, Red, or another character.**

**Note: I do not own any character of Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, etc. and if I did, well, you wouldn't want to know...**

* * *

_**Cait's POV**_

Cait Sith, now age 15, looked out his window at his new school.

_Twilight Town High. Notorious for its gay and/or bisexual students and vicious gangs that are always at each other's throats. _Cait thought.

His father, Reeve Tuesti, had just recently transferred from the Traverse Town to the Twilight Town division of the Shinra Electric Power Company, a powerful company stationed in all the main cities in the Radiant Garden state, from Hollow Bastion in the east to Destiny Islands on the western shore.

He hated his father with a passion.

Cait had quickly taken his mother's last name after her death last year, and, he enjoyed every moment seeing his father wither in pain at the sight of it.

"Cait?" Reeve asked.

The other did not respond.

"Cait! Cait Sith Tuesti!"

_Crap!_ He quickly turned his attention to his father, "Yes _dad?_" he said the last part maliciously.

Reeve sighed, "Cait, you will never be able to start a successful business with an attitude like that."

Cait groaned, "But dad! You know I want to be a chef! Not some boring old businessman like you."

His father face-palmed, "Cait, just, go into that school, and be a proper person, do not be like the other vermin there."

Cait growled, but, got out of the car quicker than one of his robotic cats near water.

"Goodbye Cait!" he heard his father call out.

Cait just ignored him, just walking into the double doors of TTH.

Cait walked into the main office building, and was immediately greeted to the scent of fresh flowers.

"Hello?" he called out, and he heard a door open behind him.

"Ahh, you must be Cait! I'm Marluxia!" the office worker announced.

Cait shifted uncomfortably, "So, umm, where do I go to first?"

Just as Marluxia was about the hand him his schedule, at man with long blond hair walked in, dragging a teen, at least age 16, with bright red hair, with a dark red streak in the center. He hair seemed to be adorned with beads, and had two feathers sticking out of his hair, along with two golden bracelets on his wrists. He was odd-looking, to say the leat.

Yet, he was the sexiest thing that Cait has ever seen.

His face flushed at the sight of the teen, though his thoughts going into more and more dirty thoughts at the sight of him.

Cait was knocked out of his thoughts, when Marluxia seemed to all but rape the poor blond.

"Vexy!" Marluxia exclaimed, going over and hugging the blond man.

"Marluxia! Off! I have to deal with this trouble-maker!" 'Vexy' yelled.

'Vexy' took this time to notice Cait, however.

"Ahh, you must be the new student. A Mr. Cait Sith, I presume?" he asked.

Cait nodded, his eyes still glued to the mystery teen.

"Good. I am Vexen, the school's principal, and I assumed you've met my partner, Marluxia?"

Cait nodded again, but stopped, _Partner?_ He thought.

"Yes, Mr. Sith, partner, a problem with that?" Vexen said angrily.

Cait flinched, "NO! Nothing like that no! I am gay myself, Mr. Vexen!" The other teen's ears perked up at this, but Cait continued, "It's just, that, I haven't seen anyone just outright tell people they don't even know that!"

"Aww! Isn't he adorable Vexy! Like a kitten!" Marluxia cooed.

He reached to pet Cait's hair, but Vexen swatted him away, "No Marly! You'll scare him away before the first bell rings! Has he even received his schedule?"

The rose-haired man blushed and looked away, "No, umm, he hasn't yet." he examined the schedule, "But it seems he has the same classes as Nanaki does, though."

He pointed the the red-head, who snapped at him, "It's Red! How hard is it to get it through your thick skulls! It's RED!"

Cait was a little taken back, but decided to raise his voice, "Umm, Mr. Vexen, sir?"

Vexen sighed, before reluctantly look at Cait, "Yes, Mr. Sith?"

Cait looked away, before making direct eye-contact to Vexen, "How about I let Red here take me to my classes, since we have the same ones and all, and, if he gets through the day without trouble, you'll drop this morning's charges?"

_Someone as handsome as Red didn't need to be in trouble all the time, _Cait thought.

Vexen thought about this, before answering, "All right. You have a deal, Mr. Sith, if Nanaki," Red growled, "I'm sorry, _Red,_ gets into no trouble, his charges will be dropped."

Cait was going to reply, but, the first bell rang, signaling them to head to first period.

When the rose and blond-haired men walked off, Cait turned to Red.

"Cait Sith," he said with a smile.

Red huffed, "I'm Red XII, but call me Red."

Cait nodded.

Red grinned, "Alright then, let's get going."

When Red turned to face Cait, the latter saw a scar, over one Red's eyes.

"Red, what happened?" Cait asked, obviously about his eye.

"Just a fight," Red said, shrugging it off, "What's with the crown and cape?"

"Just part of the clothing," Cait said, just now remembering he wore his lucky crown and cape to school today. _Great job embarrassing yourself Cait. Now he's probably going to think you're a freak!_

But, Red did quite the opposite really. "I like it," he said.

Cait was a little take back, but, happy at the same time.

"Really? My dad thinks it looks stupid!" Cait said.

Red chuckled at this, "It shows who you are Cait."

Cait blushed, "Thanks, Red! That-that means a lot to me."

The pre-tardy bell rang, knocking the two out of their conversation.

"Alright, down to business. First, we go to art," Red smiled, before his face went flat, "But we still have to cross into the Center Campus."

Cait was confused, "What's so bad about the Center Campus?"

Red chuckled, "I'm not in here for nothing, I got into a fight with some bitch who wouldn't get out of my way."

Cait chuckled nervously, "Ahh, okay then, let's umm, brace ourselves?"

Red nodded, and they walked out the door from the main office to the Center Campus.

"It's so crowded!" Cait said.

Red rolled his eyes, "No duh Sherlock! All we have to do is get to that building over there, in about 2 minutes!" He pointed to the building a good 5 yards away and then to the clock, which read 7:58.

"How are we going to do that?" Cait yelled.

Red chuckled, "Like this!"

He grabbed Cait bridal style, "Hey! Put me down!" and pushed his way through the crowd, earning many angry glares.

They arrived at the Center Building in less than thirty seconds.

"H-How did you do that?" Cait asked.

Red popped his neck, "A little hard work, and a lot of pushing. I was a bit slow today though, must be the extra weight," he teased.

Cait looked offended, "You take that back!"

Red laughed, "Never!"

The two ran, all the way into the art room, crashing into a pile of canvases.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You boys should know that running is not a good thing to do right now right?"

The two turned, and were greeted with the sight of a young woman, with blond hair, pale with blue eyes.

"I'm Namine," she looked at Cait, "And you must be Cait, right?"

Cait nodded, "Yes Ma'am! Cait Sith!"

Namine nodded, "Just sit with Red, and class will begin with the next bell."

Cait nodded, and seated himself next to Red, whom already was seated at a table in the center.

_**Red's POV**_

The final bell soon rang, and the classroom started to fill with people.

When all the students were in, Namine went up to the front of the class. "Okay everyone! We have a new student today!"

Namine motioned for Cait to go up there, but he didn't seem to get the message.

Red face-palmed, "Cait! She wants you to go up there."

Cait nodded, at his statement, and proceeded to go up there.

Red looked at Cait, long black hair, tied in a little ponytail in the back. He had on his adorable little cape and crown, and was wearing some peculiar looking boots.

_Cait has that graceful, cat-like air around him, doesn't he?_, Red figured.

He was so focused on Cait, he didn't notice that Namine began introducing him.

"Everyone, this is Cait Sith. Try not to be mean to him, it's only first block after all!" Namine said.

Red noticed how nervous Cait looked, and motioned for him to sit back down.

Cait immediately took his chance to sit, plopping down right next to Red, flushed and embarassed.

Red chuckled, "If you think that was bad, guess what we have to do in class today."

Red motioned to the board, with the days assignment written there.

"Apparently, it's a choice between a self-portrait, or," he paused for dramatic effect, "nude sketches of your table partner.

Cait turned as red as his hair at the sound of that, and Red laughed.

"It's okay Cait! The sketch won't be due until Wednesday anyway!" Red chuckled.

"H-hey! What makes you think I'm doing a nude sketch!" Cait questioned.

"The fact the Namine crossed out self-portrait, as apparently everyone else is doing one," Red said, pointing to rest of the class.

The heard a giggling sound behind them, and turned to see their teacher, Namine herself, bursting into laughter.

"W-what's so funny!" Cait demanded to know, while Red just chucked a bit too.

"Nothing, nothing," she said, "Both of you have until Wednesday to get those sketches to me."

Red grinned, oh, he was defiantly going to like this.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N: ...Red's a perv. ...That is all.**


	2. Joining the Gang

**A/N: So, last time, our duo now must draw each other in the nude! Namine you fangirl! Also, remember that the POV will often switch between Cait, Red, or another character.**

**Note: I do not own any character of Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, etc. and if I did, well, you wouldn't want to know...**

_**Cait's POV**_

* * *

Today was just not his day.

"B-but Ms. Namine!" he called.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sith, but all assignments are final, and besides, _somebody_ had to do the nude sketches, and you two were the only ones left!" she retorted.

Cait groaned as Namine walked away. He flinched when a hand put itself on his shoulder.

"ACK!" he turned to face Red, "Don't do that!"

Red snickered, "Just like a cat, aren't you Cait?"

He swatted Red's hand away, "Why yes, I am, thank you very much."

Red snickered, but was soon stopped when a hand smacked the back of his head.

"Red, don't be mean to the guy, he's new after all."

Cait turned to the new voice; it was a girl, all decked out in a pink dress.

"Hi, I'm Aerith," she said.

"Cait Sith," he replied.

"So I seen you've meet the resident 'bad boy,'" she said, pointing towards Red.

Red laughed, "You think too highly of me Aerith."

"Oh hush you, you get in more trouble than they rest of us combined!" she said humorously.

Cait sunk down in his chair, he felt out of the loop, which really wasn't a bit surprising.

Red noticed this, however, "Cait? What's up?"

"Oh nothing! Nothing!" Cait said, smiling nervously and waving his hands back and forth.

The other two laughed, before explaining to their new pal.

"Cait, you do know that the school _is_ gang ridden, correct?" Red asked.

Cait nodded, TTH is gang infested. _Are Red and Aerith part of a gang? _he thought.

"Good, you, my pal, are now part of us!" Red said.

"What?" Cait exclaimed, "When did that happen!"

"Since you agreed to draw me naked," Red deadpanned.

Aerith started laughing, "Just met and already planning to see each other naked aren't we?"

Cait blushed heavily, "S-shut up!"

Red patted his back, "It's okay Cait, you don't have to go into the fights, you can be..." he appeared to be in deep thought, "a spy!"

Aerith clapped a hand over Red's mouth, "RED! Shush! You know what faction Namine is part of..."

She took her hand off of Red, while red complained, "Ow! You bitch!"

"Oh shut it Red! You've gotten worse injuries than that!" she said.

"I'm confused," Cait said, being honest.

Red was about to explain, when Namine called everyone back to their seats.

She clapped her hands together, "Okay everyone! Good day of class today! I'm glad _most _of you did your work, thank you all."

Cait felt like she was staring right through him, it made him uncomfortable.

"Mr. Sith," she looked directly at Cait, "I want you to stay after class, just for a few minutes."

Cait was taken by surprise, "Umm, okay."

"Good!" she said, heading back to her desk, and resuming her paperwork.

Cait looked at Red, "Why do you think she wants to talk to me?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Red said, "I'll just be right outside the door, so I can bring you to your next class."

Cait nodded, and stayed sitting when the bell rang to leave.

Once all of the people were gone, Namine got up and walked over to Cait.

"Mr. Sith," she started, "Please, for the love of naked men, do not get involved with any gang activity."

Cait raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Just, don't, good-bye Mr. Sith," she said, walking back to her desk.

Cait got up, and stepped outside of the room.

Just as he promised, Red was sitting there, waiting outside the door.

"How'd it go?" Red asked.

"Confusing as all hell," Cait said, still confused.

"Well that's not vague at all!" Red deadpanned.

"She said not to get involved with the gangs, but, I want to know why," Cait explained.

Red seemed to be in deep thought, when the second bell rang. "Well, we better get to class Cait, our next teacher usually doesn't like tardiness."

Cait nodded, and followed Red. "So," he paused, "what do we have next?"

"Advanced Lit," Red replied bluntly.

Cait's face lost all of its color, "_Advanced Lit_!"

Red nodded, "Yep, you have all advanced classes, like me."

Cait groaned, "Today is just not my day."

Red laughed as the arrived at the West Campus.

"It's okay, Ventus isn't that bad, and you don't have to worry about him, he's submissive," Red explained.

"Submissive?" Cait asked.

"Yeah, you should hear him with Terra, seesh, they are loud," Red said, as if this was part of everyday conversation.

"Too much info Red, _way _too much info for me," Cait said.

The walked into the Advanced Literature class, and took seats in the back.

A few minutes later, a disheveled blond walked in, his hair was a mess, and his suit was all screwed-up.

"What just happened to him?" Cait asked.

Red chuckled, "Terra and him must have tried to have sex in the bathroom, got caught by some students, and ran out to their rooms."

Cait flinched out of the sheer thought, "Remind me never to go to these bathrooms ever again Red."

His friend snorted, "I make no promises."

The rest of the period went along uneventfully, with Ventus just giving them the day off, as he had way too many papers to grade.

The duo exited the class room as soon as the bell rang. "So when's lunch?" Cait asked.

"Right now!" Red said.

The duo made their way to the cafeteria, which was a large room with several tables, and two food lines.

"I'm going to wait until the snack line goes down, care to join?" Red asked, directing him to a table where several other people were sitting at.

"Umm, sure," Cait replied, walking with Red to the table.

Sitting at the table were a group of teens, one with blond hair sitting with someone with brown hair, a pale teen with jet-black hair sitting next to another blond with short hair, and finally, three girls, one was Aerith, and the others had black hair.

They turned to look at the duo, with the blond speaking up first, "Who is he?"

Cait took this opportunity to introduce himself, "I'm Cait Sith."

The blond looked at him skeptically, before the other blond decided to reply, "Can you repeat that fer me? Your accent is a bit thick."

Cait flinched, he almost forgot about his accent, as Red nor Aerith commented on it.

Red sighed, "His name is Cait, alright Cid?"

The short-haired blond, Cid, looked at Red, "Now listen here furball! Just 'cause you can hear better than me," he was cut off, however, by a sudden outburst.

"Shut up!" the brown haired teen piped in. He appeared to be doing work.

The other blond looked at the teen, before sighing. "I'm Cloud, and Mr. Grumpy is Leon."

"Hello," Cait said.

"My name is Vincent," the pale teen said, "and this is Cid, rude, isn't he?"

"Hey!" Cid called out, before beginning to banter with Vincent.

Cait snickered at this, they acted like an old married couple.

"I'm Yuffie!" one of the girls said. "And I'm Tifa!" the other said.

"Hi," he replied.

"I see you've already met Red, and, from what I'm sensing, Aerith too?" Cloud asked.

Cait nodded, "Yep."

_Red is unusually quiet, for some reason_, Cait noticed.

He turned to find only, only to find him coming out of one of the lines with a tray full of food.

"Who's hungry?" Red asked, and Cait raised his hand.

Red laughed, "Open wide!"

Cait did as he was told, and a french fry was promptly stuffed in his mouth.

The girls snickered, calling it cute, and, in Aerith's words, "kinda fetish-like."

All was going well and good, until a figure loomed over the table.

The group turned and looked at the figure, while Cait paled, this could only mean one thing.

A fight was going to break out soon.

* * *

**A/N: Yay for odd endings!**


	3. Of Megaphones and Foul Language

**A/N: Hmm, so lets see who's the mystery character... Also, remember that the POV will often switch between Cait, Red, or another character.**

**Note: I do not own any character of Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, etc. and if I did, well, you wouldn't want to know...**

_**Cait's POV**_

* * *

Cait turned around to the shadow, meeting with a peculiar type of person.

The figure had wild, untamed hair, which seemed to defy gravity as he knew it. The person was tall, at least six foot, had odd tattoos under his eyes, and was skinny.

The person turned to Cait, "Ahh, now _who_ is this?"

"Cait Sith," he said, "and who are you?"

The teen laughed, "Axel, of Organization XIII."

"Long time, no see Axel."

Cait turned to look at Cloud, who's expression was darker, for some reason.

Axel laughed, "I'm glad you remembered me Cloud."

"Do you two know each other, or something?" Yuffie asked, surprising the rest of them.

Aerith sighed, "Yuffie, I've told you this many times already. Axel," she pointed at the aforementioned character, "is part of Organization XIII, one of our rival gangs."

Yuffie looked confused, before putting on a knowing expression, "Ohh! Now I remember! He stole my pinwheel in the fifth grade!"

Cait leaned towards Red, and whispered, "So, he's, like, the enemy right?

Red nodded, "Technically, yes. But, we don't want to start a fight."

But Cait didn't hear, as he was digging something out of his bag.

_Heheh! This should serve him right, for trying to mess with us!_ Cait thought, pulling something out of his bag.

_**Red's POV**_

_What is he doing?_ Red thought, as he watched Cait pull something out of this backpack, and slowly creep to Axel.

He saw Cait tap on Axel's shoulder, "What is it? Can't you see we're talking?"

"TAKE THIS!" Cait yelled, promptly hitting Axel on the head with, something.

_Is that a MEGAPHONE?_ Red thought, thinking Cait was insane.

"Cait, what are you doing?" Leon yelled.

He saw Axel rub his head, "Oww! This means war, damn it!" Axel promptly ran off.

"What the fuck was that! Cid yelled, "Don't you know we don't wanna get involved with them!"

"Cid! This is his first day! Cut him some slack!" Red defended.

Red saw Cait slump down into his chair, and decided to console him.

"Now, Cait, I'll admit, that was stupid," Red said honestly.

Cait looked down dejectedly, "I just thought I was doing the right thing though."

Red patted his back, "It's alright Cait, you were just a bit stupid and naive."

"Oh, that was _so_ encouraging Red, very much so," Cait snarked.

Red laughed and leaned closer to Cait's face, still laughing, which promptly had all the other members to look at him.

Cid looked at the two, "Now listen here furball and little-furball. Now I see you both like each other all ready, but don't make-out in front of me!"

Cloud rolled his eyes, "Who died and made you leader? Certainly not me."

Cid looked angry, "Now listen here chocobo-ass! You can't talk to me like that! I'm a senior!"

"A senior citizen!" Yuffie joked, causing everyone to laugh.

_Oh dear, this could get bad,_ Red thought.

He grabbed Cait, left, and whispered in his ear, "Come one, let's go, before this argument continues further."

Cait struggled in his arms, "Lemme go! I wanna see what happens!"

Red shook his head, "No, you don't."

Cait climbed on top of Red, in a piggy-back ride position. "Now show me the outcome!"

Red sighed, "There's no arguing is there?"

"Nope!" Cait said, smiling brightly.

Red sighed deeply, before opening the door to Cid on the floor, practically getting raped by Vincent, with Yuffie laughing, and the rest of them trying to pry Vincent off of Cid.

"AHH! My eyes!" Cait yelled jokingly.

Red laughed, "I told you! You are now mentally scarred!"

The duo laughed, but was cut off by the incoming bell.

"Come on, let's go to our next class." Red said, still carrying Cait.

The duo left the cafeteria, with the others looking at them, and laughing.

"They're so adorable!" "It's only Cait's first day guys!" "They don't care! They can fuck each-other if they want to!" were among some of the things Red heard as he left, and he chuckled to all them.

* * *

**A/N: Umm, yeah... Kind of a short transition chapter, really...  
**


	4. Q&A Without the A

**A/N: TO THE NEW CLASS! YAY!**

**Also, remember that the POV will often switch between Cait, Red, or another character.**

**Note: I do not own any character of Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, etc. and if I did, well, you wouldn't want to know...**

* * *

_**Cait's POV**_

"Can you put me down now?" Cait asked, still being lifted up by Red.

Red shook his head, smirking, "Fine, fine," he put Cait down, "Happy now?"

Cait nodded his head, smiling, "Yep! Now what's next?"

"History, in room 101."

Cait groaned, "Ugh! I hate history!"

"Sucks to be you then!" Red teased, "Terra's a bit of a hard-ass, but you'll get used to him."

"Arg!" Cait yelled, "I don't get history! I just don't!"

"Memorizing Cait! Memorizing!" Red said.

Cait sighed, "Red, can we just go, so we can get it over with..."

Red sighed, "Alright, we have to go to West Campus then."

The duo walked in silence from the Center to the West Campus.

Cait broke the silence, however when he asked a question.

"Hey, Red, why do you call yourself Red XIII?"

The person in question stopped, and looked at the ground.

"It's nothing."

"That's not a viable answer Red," Cait pointed out, "Tell me about it."

"It's none of your concern!" Red growled at Cait.

Cait watch Red run off towards the East Campus, leaving his bag behind.

"Red! Red come back!" Cait yelled.

His efforts were for naught though, as Red had already ran out of his view.

"Red?" Cait said sadly. Cait picked up Red's bag, and proceeded to head to the dreaded history class.

* * *

Cait walked into Room 101, and took a seat in the back.

A tall, brown-haired man walked into the room. He was dressed in a navy-blue suit, with a candy-cane striped tie.

He looked at Cait, "Ahh, I assume you must be Cait Sith?

Cait nodded, "Yes sir."

The teacher laughed, "Please, call me Terra."

Cait nodded. _Wow! What a difference between him and Ventus. I'm pretty sure Red said something about..._

Cait's thoughts stopped there though, as he saw that Red wasn't in the room.

_Where is he!_ Cait thought, _He can't get in trouble! He just can't!_

"Nanaki?" Terra called, "Nanaki? Red XIII?"

He groaned, "Ugh! Where is that troublemaker!"

Cait felt under pressure when Leon, whom was apparently in his class, stared him down.

"Umm, uhh..." Cait started.

"Anything to say, Mr. Sith?" Terra questioned.

"Uhh, Terra, sir, umm, Red, uhh..." Cait trailed off.

"English man! Do you speak it!" Terra yelled at Cait.

"He ran off okay! He ran off!" Cait yelled, running out of the room.

_**Leon's POV**_

"Mr. Sith! Get back here!" Terra yelled as Cait ran out of the room.

Terra groaned, "Ugh, Leon, go get him please."

"ME! Why!" Lean yelled.

"Because, Mr. Leonhart, I saw you eying him, and I saw you at lunch with your 'group' and it seems you know him," Terra explained.

Leon groaned, "All right..."

He got out of the room, and was surprised to see Cait not even out the hallway door.

"Cait?" Leon said, the questioned didn't budge.

"Cait?" he asked again, "Cait what's wrong?"

Cait waved him off, "Nothing, it's nothing."

"Cait! Tell me!" Leon begged.

Cait groaned, "Now I know what Red felt like."

"Red?" Leon questioned, "What does Red have to do with this?"

"Nothing Leon! Nothing!" Cait said.

"No! It is not nothing! Tell me damn it!" Leon said.

Before Cait could answer, the intercom went off, "Cait Sith and Nanaki Red report to the principle's office. Cait and Nanaki to the principle's office."

"I have to go," Cait said, walking out of the hallway.

Leon watched Cait leave, "Agh! What. The. HELL!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh noes! Why do Red and Cait have to go to Vexy's office? Find out in the next chapter! Oh, Marly runs the intercom system too. :3**

**Marluxia- How was that Vexy? Did I do good?  
**

**Vexen- Very good Marly, very good.  
**

**Marluxia- YAY! NO BOTTOMING FOR ME TONIGHT!  
**

**Vexen: *laughs* No one said that.  
**

**Marluxia: Tch. Fuck!  
**


	5. Another Side, Another Story Pt 1

**A/N: Ahh, it's nice to see things out of someone else's POV. :D**

**Also, remember that the POV will often switch between Cait, Red, or another character.**

**Note: I do not own any character of Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, etc. and if I did, well, you wouldn't want to know...**

* * *

_**Red's POV**_

"Hey, Red, why do you call yourself Red XIII?"

Red stopped in his tracks, and dropped his head, surely Cait remember, right?

He couldn't take any chances, however.

"It's nothing," Red answered as vaguely as he could.

"That's not a viable answer Red," Cait pointed out, "Tell me about it."

Red was growing agitated with Cait at this point, he should remeber, right?

In his frustration, Red growled at him, "It's none of your concern!"

And Red ran, ran back to East Campus, towards the East gym.

He heard Cait call for him, but, he decided to ignore him.

When he felt his back, he realized that he didn't have his bag with him.

"FUCK!" Red yelled, agitated.

Red slumped down by the side of the gym, and groaned.

_Why did Cait ask such a stupid question!_ Red thought.

He leaned his head on the wall, and started to remember, remember the horrible past which lead him here.

_**Flashback**_

A five-year old Nanaki looked out his window, and saw his mother going into the van, and his father, Seto, waving good-bye to her.

Despite his young age, he was quite smart for his age and had a vague idea of what was going on.

If he remembered what the news said right, it was that Cosmo Canyon and the Gold Saucer countries joined together to fight off Radiant Garden.

"War is stupid," Nanaki said, going outside to say bye.

When he got out there, however, his mother was gone, and only his father was there, crying.

Behind his father was another boy, about the same age as he was, with short black hair, and an adorable gold crown on his head.

"Hi," the boy said, he had a thick accent quite unique to the Gold Saucer area..

Seto looked up, and saw Nanaki before him, and introduced the boy.

"Oh, Nanaki, this is Cait Sith, he's from the Gold Saucer."

He waved at Nanaki, and Nanaki shrugged.

Seto shooed the two off, though, telling them to go play while he goes to cook dinner.

"Let's go play!" Cait shouted, dragging Nanaki into his own house.

"Hey! I'm supposed to tell you that!" Nanaki yelled, stopping Cait.

Cait looked down, "Sorry..."

Nanaki cocked his head to the side, "For what?"

"For not being a a good guest," Cait said.

"It's okay! C'mon though!" Nanaki said.

The two ran into Nanaki's room, and the boy got some his toys out.

Cait didn't look at those though, as he was focused on the little plushy on Nanaki's bed.

It was a little wolf-like creature with a mane and a some marking on it, one saying XIII.

Nanaki stopped Cait from touching it, as he jumped in front of it. "NO! My mama gave this to me! No body but me can play with it!"

Cait bounced up and down, "Ohh! I have a special toy too! See!"

He started to dig in his pocket, before producing his own special toy.

It was a little black and white cat toy with a fabric red cape and a small crown much like his own on his head.

"It even comes with a megaphone!" Cait said, showing the little megaphone in the toy's hand.

"I know something we can do!" Nanaki said, "We can have your toy ride on mine!"

Cait clapped, and happily gave Nanaki his toy, and the latter had the Cait's toy ride on his own.

The two continued to play until they were called for dinner by Seto, Nanaki grabbing the toys and stuffing them in his pocket.

"Ohh! I love tuna!" Cait said, happily eating the food.

"Well I don't," Nanaki said, pouting.

Seto sighed, "Nanaki, eat your food."

His son nodded his head, "No! I don't like fish!"

Seto was going to continue to argue, but, was called away when the phone rang.

Cait and Nanaki sat at the table in silence, and Seto quickly whisked them away from the table and into the car when he returned.

"Kids, I need you two to leave, leave to Cait's mother in the Gold Saucer," Seto said, driving them to the train station.

The two looked puzzled, "Why?"

Seto nodded, "No reason, your mother and I just need you to go there."

Nanaki got annoyed with this, "You're just a coward daddy! You just don't want to raise us! Mama always was better than you!"

Seto groaned, and dropped the two off at the train station, alone, and drove away.

"Daddy! Come back!" Nanaki yelled.

"Nanaki..." Cait said, seeing the other's sorrow.

Nanaki looked away, and shook his head, "My name's not Nanaki anymore, I'm Red, Red XIII."

"Nanaki, what are you saying?" Cait said, confused at his newfound friend's behavior.

"Let's just go," Nanaki said.

The two left on the the train, leaving behind Cosmo Canyon for good.

* * *

**A/N: Yay backstory! Apparently, nobody noticed that there were two five-year olds alone on a train, oh well, that's human stupidity for you. *shrugs***


End file.
